Mutual Friends
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Kim and Ron's friends find ways of enjoying themselves, sometimes at the new couple's expense. Rated for slightly suggestive humor, KimXRon This chapter:Bonnie seeks a bit of revenge, and Mr and Ms P talk about KP and Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to try something a bit different here, by focusing on a few other characters, and how they interact with Kim and Ron. No active pairings , other than Kim and Ron, or at least not yet. Not sure how far I'll go with this one, positive reviews may result in more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney Show, Kim Possible, or any of it's characters. If anyone wants to buy it for me, I'd be most grateful.**

Mutual Friends

Felix sat in his cyber robotic wheel chair, staring at the television screens in front of Electronics Hut. Each displayed Steel Toe and Pain King engaged in a desperate battle of words.

"You're going down!"

"No, YOUR going down!"

He normally would have something better to do on a Saturday afternoon, but he was waiting patiently for his friends. Ron Stoppable had promised Felix that they would play basket ball, as soon as he finished helping Kim pick something out at Club Banana.

That had been two hours ago.

"Felix?" a familiar female voice called out. He turned his chair.

"Oh, hey Monique."

"So, what are you doing out here?" She asked him.

"Oh, just waiting. You know, I think they might have forgotten about me."

"Who?"

"Stoppable and Possible. Ron said to wait for him, that Kim 'just wanted to have a look', and I haven't seen them since."

"Oh, " Monique couldn't stifle a giggle. "You must not have gone shopping with Kim before. Get that girl near clothing, and she's gone."

Felix nodded, and smiled. "Well, I guess Ron had it coming to him. He agreed to go in with her, and she didn't even have to pout." He paused for a moment. "So, what brings you out here, Monique? Did Possible's shopping spree wear you out?"

"It's my break, and Ron told me that he thought there was 'some sort of wrestling thing on the TV's' . I never miss the GWA."

"Let me get this straight. You like the GWA, and Ron Stoppable called it 'some sort of wrestling thing'? He must be worse than I thought."

"First, the GWA rocks, and second, … oh, you weren't at the prom." Monique's face fell, as she feared that she had hit a delicate subject.

"Well, dancing isn't really my thing," He smiled as he gestured towards his chair, but I didn't have to be there."

Monique nodded. "Right, the papers were full of pictures."

"Oh, much better then that. Last night, I had come to Ron's house for a Halo 2 marathon. Only that wasn't quite the game he was playing." Felix smiled to himself, as the look on Monique's face told him that he had a captive audience. "It seems that he must have invited Possible over too. After all, Fridays are her 'Ron nights'".

"Not anymore." Monique remarked. "Since the prom, I think every night's become 'Ron night'. Like it wasn't before." She finished with a laugh.

"Like I was saying," Felix continued, "there was Kim. Even though they were on the loveseat, I swear that they could have safely been moved to a barstool, they were so close together. Of course, I didn't mind. Neither of them are that good, but the added distraction ensured many repeated victories."

"From they way you describe it, I think that they would disagree. After all, who got a victory celebration?" Monique replied.

"Good point." Felix nodded, laughing. "So, since you _were_ there, maybe you could tell me what really happened at the prom."

"Well, what do you know?"

" I've heard a few things, about Kim's original date, and something about how Kim and Ron saved the world. I know they came back together, that they danced, and became the subject of the yearbook photo of the year. I also know that Bonnie's still majorly tweaked."

Monique smiled, and took a seat on a bench next to Felix's chair. "Well, a while after Kim left with Ron, those little Diablo thingies attacked. After that, the party was over, as everyone huddled around a portable TV someone had found, as we watched the news to see what was happening. I don't have to tell you about the Diablo destruction, everybody saw that. No sooner had it started, than it just stopped. When word came that Kim had saved the world, yet again, Brick gave me a high five, and Bonnie was in a fit. Not five minutes after the news came, in walk Kim and Ron. Kim hair is back up, and she's still wearing her lovely blue dress, only it had been scorched along the bottom. Ron was in some powder blue suit, a size or three to big and complete with ruffles." Monique paused for a moment, remembering that night, and letting Felix's suspense build just a bit.

"They were holding hands. It wasn't anything shocking or terribly intimate, but it got the point across. Bonnie caught on quickly, and made her move. She announced to the whole crowd, 'It finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!' She finished with a dreadful laugh. I tell you, for a moment, you could have heard a pin drop in that room. All the sudden, the entire crowd, with a single exception, began to cheer and applaud. Kim's face turned red, and you could see how nervous they were. Rufus jumped down, and pushed 'em together- no small feat for the little guy. A slow song started, and Ron led Kim to the floor. They danced for a little while, then they just stopped, in the middle of the floor."

Monique grinned. "Boy, my jaw could have hit the floor as they just stood there looking at each other. It was obvious that they were gonna kiss, but, wow. Open mouth, full contact tonsil hockey, right in the middle of the dance floor.

I just stared, dumbfounded, until I noticed someone standing next to me. Right there was Mr. No PDA's in my halls' Barkin, looking on. I was sure that he was gonna do something, at least tell them to take it outside. Instead, he just muttered, 'It's about time.'

After the two new lovebirds had finished 'getting better acquainted', there wasn't much left to do. I left, and caught a glimpse of them, on Ron's moped. Kim was holding on, very tight, as they drove off."

Felix just stared for a moment, until he had time to fully process the story. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"What ever happened to the other guy, Eric?"

"Oh, he was just some robot thing. I hear Ron fought him, and Rufus took him out."

"Wow." Just then, Felix and Monique heard Ron's unmistakable voice.

"Hey, Felix! And, Monique!" The voice called out from behind a small tower of boxes. He was being gently led by Kim, who held a further two bags in her other hand.

"I know they're not light, Ronnie, but we'll look much nicer in matching onyx boots."

"If you think so, than I'm sure we will." came the cheery reply

Felix decided to have a little fun with the approaching couple."So, Ronman, do you know how long you left me waiting out here?" He asked with mock irritation.

Ron glanced at his watched, and meekly replied, "Two hours?"

"Sounds about right. What took you so long? Did Possible need some help in the dressing room?"

Three boxes and two bags fell to the ground with a light crash, as Felix congratulated himself for keeping a strait face.

Monique giggled. "Isn't that a little below the belt?" She continued to laugh as she saw her friend's bright red faces. She straightened up and asked, "What? Was he right?"

"Of course not. I mean, I wouldn't have Ron in there with me." came Kim's rather indignant reply.

"Are you sure?" Felix grinned.

The two teen heroes stood there, still beet red, and not entirely sure what to say.

"Ok, I've had my fun. Are we gonna shoot some hoops, or not?" Felix ended the increasingly awkward conversation.

"Well, let's get going before it gets too late." Kim replied.

The three teens prepared to leave, as Ron and Kim picked up what they had dropped, when Felix turned to Monique.

"We were planning on going to Bueno Nacho, and maybe a movie afterwards. Wanna come with?"

Monique replied, "Sure. I get off in an hour and a half, Don't leave BN without me."

"Sure thing." Kim replied.

As they left, Ron asked Felix, "What were you and Monique talking about, if I can ask?"

Felix smiled, "Oh, just some mutual friends."

**Tell me what you think! And, do you want more cuteness? Other Couples? More characters? All requests will be considered, though I can't guarantee that they will be used. **


	2. The Fantastic Who?

**I'm starting off this chapter witha fewreplies to reviewers. Thank you all!**

**Areo Tendo: thanks for the mountain of ideas- some will definatly be used.**

**MatthewC: The new relationship will have considerable effects on how they look not only at Ron and Kim, but each other, as well.**

**JPMod: I'm sure Felix could have been the life of the party, but if he had been there, Monique wouldn't have to tell him the story. I may let him go to a party a bit later. **

**MrDrP, KPR. aimtbj- glad you liked it. Felix and his humor will be significant in this story.**

**Captainkodak1: Kim and Ron will have to get used to such comments, but they'll be able to reciprocate before long. For other couples, I do prefer a subtle approach.**

**Jarmitc2032:Thanks! Oneshots tend to be my specialty- I'm not real good at updating. This one, however, will continue for a while.**

**Warprince2000- your encouragement is appreciated. I can always look forward to a friendly review from you.**

**Well, thanks to the kind reviews, I have decided to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter: KP, the Fantastic Four, or a Hummer.**

The Fantastic Who?

In their usual booth at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron sat side by side, talking to Felix while they waited for Monique to arrive.

"You know, it was hardly fair for you two to gang up on the cripple like that." Felix said, pointing an accusing finger at Kim. Her eyes grew wide, and she stammered in her efforts to apologize.

"I... I, we didn't mean to, um…" Ron cut her off.

"Some cripple. I wish I had a rocket chair with robo-arms."

Felix smiled. "Well, I don't usually result to such measures, but when you started to pull that team thing like you were on one of your missions… it's almost like you can read each other's minds."

"We had to team up-it was the only way I could hope to score." Ron replied. "Kim's way too distracting when we went three way."

"Well…I should make a comment about you two scoring, but it would be way too easy. By the way, Possible, next time you go on a shopping spree, get Ron some shorts that fit. Not all of us enjoy seeing his boxers, you know."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Guess I should have tightened my belt before making that jump shot." Ron sheepishly replied. Kim just looked at her boyfriend. _No matter how many times it happens, it never gets old, _she thought with a little grin.

"Well, lets get this party started!" The group turned around.

"Monique!" They all called out.

"Nice outfit." Kim remarked.

"25 employee discount, girl. Picked it up on my way out."

"You didn't have too dress up for me." Felix said, admiring her new dress.

"Of course I did." Monique replied, as she slid in next to Felix. "After all, how many people ask me out to help chaperone my best friends? Oh, yeah, and this time, you two stay on the main level with us. No hiding in the balcony!"

Kim tried to pull her famous puppy dog pout. "Me and Ronnie would never do such a thing. You must have just gotten a little lost."

Monique made quick work of a chimereto, and replied, "Um hum. Girl, that might work on your 'rents, but I don't buy it. Besides, if you 'get lost', how can I share my popcorn with Rufus?" At this, the little pink rodent popped out from the nacho carton he had been resting in.

"Popcorn?" He chattered.

"Cheese flavored popcorn." Monique replied.

"Cheese!"

"Maybe you'd like to stay with Auntie Monique, little buddy?" Ron asked his beloved pet.

"Not a chance. If Rufus wants to be with Auntie Monique, than his 'daddy and mommy' will have to be with us." His dark skined friend replied. Ron and Kim blushed at being called 'daddy and mommy', even if the term seemed to fit well enough, considering how both now treated the lovable rodent as family.

"Hey, I'd hate to break up this very entertaining discussion, but we better get moving if we're gonna get tickets." Felix remarked.

"How are we going? I don't think we'd all fit on Ron scooter." Monique asked.

"We came inmy car." Felix replied. "It's rather large, so there'll be plenty of room."

The four left the restaurant, and headed to the parking lot. Monique's eyes grew large when she saw what they were approaching. "You've got a Hummer?"

"Specially modified, so I don't have to use my legs. My chair plugs into where the driver's seat would be."

"I call shotgun!" Monique excitedly called out.

"I don't think you'll have much competition for that." Felix remarked. Kim and Ron had already clamed the rear bench."

"No fooling around back there!" Felix called to them. He flipped a switch on his chair, and it easily lifted itself into the driver's position. Monique sat herself beside him.

"Their loss. This stereo is tight!" An evil thought came into her mind. She leaned to whisper to Felix, "What would happen back there if we turned up the speakers?" Felix smiled for a moment, but shook his head." They work too hard. It took 'em long enough to find each other, I think we owe 'em a bit of peace, even if it is in my car. For all their enthusiasm, they wouldn't get out of hand."

"I know. It's just, they take it so well. Makes it too easy to cross the line."

"Yeah. They belong together." For the rest of the rather short ride to the theater, Felix and Monique enjoyed the Hummer's impressive sound system, from the front speakers, and Kim and Ron enjoyed each other's company, as he put his arm around her, and she moved in close to him. When they arrived at the theater, they expected a long wait. Fortunately, the line was rather short, and they were seated in no time. Nobody was overly concerned with what movie they saw, but they settled on the Fantastic Four.

As the previews rolled, Monique stepped out to purchase the promised snackege. Kim and Ron took the opportunity to scoot in as far as Rufus would allow them to-three seats over. They were already located towards the rear of the theater, and the couple was counting on the fact that Monique was unlikely to leave Felix alone just so that she could watch over them. When Monique returned, Rufus scampered over to greet her.

"Cheese!" He cried out joyously.

"Nice to see you, too." Monique replied with a smirk, while the naked mole rat dived into her popcorn. "So, where are your parents?" Rufus stuck out his head, and pointed down the row.

"I brought you your sodas." She called softly. The two heroes stood up, and Ron came over. "Can we sit down there, pleeaaasseee?" Ron asked, while doing a fair imitation of his girlfriend's trademark pout.

"Ok, but remember, don't do anything that would get you sent out of earth orbit if Mr. P saw you doing it." Monique said, giving in. Ron smiled, flashed Kim a 'thumbs up', and took their sodas to their seats. The two were as good as their word, and remained strictly within reasonable bounds, though they were still able to enjoy themselves, with their hands together, and even sharing the occasional warm kiss. After all, even Kim's rather strict father approved of Ron, and had come to accept that they were a very close couple.

The theater wasn't overly crowded, and nobody seemed to mind when Monique decided to talk very quietly to Felix. "Just look at them." She whispered, somewhat wistfully. As he glanced over, he saw his two friends, looking at each other more than the special effects on screen. The love each felt for the other was easy to see on their eyes, and one could almost feel their contentment just to be together, even if they weren't completely alone.

"Now, tell me, where to I find a guy like that?" Monique asked.

"If I remember correctly, Middleton's Pre-K.", with his usual humor.

"I guess they're one of a kind. Best friends forever, and all." Monique sighed.

"Don't get too down hearted. If your looking for a guy with a good sense of humor, who occasionally helps to save the world, I'm your man. And, you wouldn't have to ride on a scooter." Felix said, still keeping his voice down.

"Why, Felix, are you hitting on me?" Monique asked, as she gave the boy next to her a small shove.

"Well, we can't let team Possible over there have all the fun, now can we?"

Monique was at a loss for words, as she looked at the rather charming young man nest to her. _What is he getting at? He is a great guy,…,_ she thought to herself. They were still looking at each other when Rufus popped his little head out of the popcorn carton.

"More!" He cried out.

Monique looked down at the smiling rodent. "No wonder Kim and Ron wanted you to stay with me. I bet you've spoiled more 'moments'…"

"I'll get it." Felix interrupted. "Our money will last longer if we spread the Rufus budget around. I wonder how Ron and Kim mange to afford this little bottomless pit." He wheeled out of the theater, and Monique's eyes followed him out.

Felix returned shortly, and enjoyed the rest of the movie with Monique and Rufus. They took fairly little notice of Kim and Ron, although they figured that their friends enjoyed themselves thoroughly. Who knows? The two heroes might even know what movie they had seen.

As the credits rolled, and the lights came back on, most of the theater goers got up out of their seats, and began to leave.Many saw one pair who apparently hadn't noticed the movie's end, as they were still rather occupied with each other. Someone recognized the girl's flaming auburn hair, and called out, "Hey! It's Kim Possible, and um, "

"Ron Stoppable!" Felix helpfully added.

The young couple quickly broke from each other, and rose with flaming cheeks. Just as Kim started wishing that they could simply melt into the floor, applause erupted throughout the room. Kim and Ron smiled politely, and tried to leave as quickly as possible, dragging their friends with them. Rufus climbed back into his master's pocket, as they dumped their trash in the bin.

"How often does that happen?" Felix asked.

"Oh, just every time we're caught in public. You'd think that the fact that we're a couple would've become yesterday's news by now." Ron glumly replied.

"You don't mind having me for a girlfriend, do you, Ron?" Kim asked him, concern filling her lovely green eyes.

Ron smiled in reply, as he draped his arm around her shoulders. "KP, I wouldn't mind if we've got to spend our entire lives in the spotlight, as long as I'm with you." This earned him a peck on the cheek from Kim, and amused looks from his other friends.

"If you two got any sweeter, we could give you out on Halloween." Monique snickered.

"Anything wrong, Mon?" Kim asked, embarrassed.

"Aw, she's just jealous that she doesn't have a boyfriend that would go to hell 'n back for her. Of course, I could do something about that." Before anyone could react, Felix put his arm around Monique's shoulders, and pulled her into a brief kiss.

"Wah…" Kim and Ron just stared. Monique stood, speechless.

"Like I said, Mon, we can't let them have all the fun."

As Felix rode off, Monique followed him. "Um, right. You're gonna drive me home, with that tricked out Hummer of yours, right?"

"Certainly. Ronman, Kim, you coming?"

"Uh, we'll just walk home, I guess." Ron called out. Kim grinned. Now it was her turn.

"I'm sure you two will want to be alone. Maybe you don't want to go straight home, anyway. There's the most beautiful spot in Middleton Park, just by the lake…" Shepaused when she saw Felix blush a bit. "We'll see you two later. Have fun!" Kim called out, before she and Ron turned to walk away.

"You too!" Monique called after them. She turned to the boy seated next to her. "What was that all about?"

"Well, I, uh, would you like to go out with me? There aren't too many girls who appreciate the GWA and fine tex-mex fast food, you know." He said, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"As a friend? Sure. As something more? We'll see." She paused. "You know what, Felix? You're the second weirdest boy I've ever met."

"Considering what you think of the weirdest guy we know, I'll take that as a complement."

"Speaking of the Ronman, do you think they'll get home alright?" Monique asked, looking at her now distant friends.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll get lost once or twice, but they'll be fine. They've still got half an hour 'till her curfew, and I don't think they've been late yet. Of course, she's home when they reach the porch, so I don't think they'll say goodnight for a while yet." Felix said, smiling towards their friends.

"We better get moving, before we have to start worrying about my curfew." Monique stated.

"When do you have to be home?"

"Eleven. But what fun is it if we just go home. I've got to see what that sound system can do, and for that we'll have to go somewhere away from any neighborhoods, like the park."

"You're on." Felix replied, as he steered his chair towards the Hummer waiting in the parking lot.

**You readers rock! All reviews are greatly appreciated. Future episodes are more or less on the way, but encouragement is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Bonnie's Still Tweaked

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**jarmitc2032,warprince2000, WhiteLadyoftheRing: Glad you like it!**

**charizardag: Don't worry, every chapter will contain a generous helping of KimXRon shippy goodness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KP and co**

**Chapter 3: Bonnie's Still Tweaked**

Bonnie Rotwiller strode through Middleton Mall with confidence. At her side was Quarterback Brick Flagg. Despite the falling out the two had experienced on the night of the Prom, they remained a reasonably close couple. After all, just because the cheer squad captain falls for her loser best friend doesn't mean that others had the confidence to ignore the 'food chain', and Brick, though he can be a nice guy, is comfortable with the status quo, not to mention the 'benefits' that Bonnie is so good at providing.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Brick asked, cheerfully submissive as usual. Nobody tells Bonnie what to do.

"Well, I was thinking that, after we're done here, we can go out for dinner and catch a movie." Bonnie replied, giving an order rather than making a suggestion.

Bonnie purred softly to her trophy boyfriend, eager to be seen. After all, she has a very important reputation to maintain.

The pair was just approaching the mall's decorative water fountains when she saw _them._

"_How dare they show their faces!" she silently fumed._ Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had turned her world upside down.

The fact that, for once, they were being respected for saving the world, if only because the Diablo attacks had been so massive that everyone noticed, was extremely annoying.

The fact that they were so dang happy now that they werea couplewas irritating.

The fact that they had stolen the show at _her_ prom, however, was simply unforgivable.

She was supposed to be the center of attention, the most stunningly beautiful, popular girl in the school, with the most desirable date. Kim Possible had shown the nerve to show up with some cute unknown, and have a great time for a while, which naturally tweaked Bonnie. But eventually, Stoppable arrived to take her out to battle evil toys, and it looked like things were looking up. The losers had to run off on another mission, and she would have her spotlight back.

When the Diablos made their attack, everything stopped- the music, the dancing, Brick even stopped eating for a few moments. It was bad, but not truly awful until they received word that Possible had again saved the day, and Brick had the nerve to try to celebrate! Bonnie had wished that she could melt away, or go back in time and undo this terrible night, when hope suddenly returned. Kim stood at the doorway, holding Stoppable's hand. She didn't even have to think.

"It finally happened. She's dating that loser. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are dating!" The words had just flowed out of her, and they produced the intended effect, or, at least they seemed to. For a few magnificent moments, the two stood there, Kim obviously somewhat stunned, Ron just holding her hand. That boy just has more than his fair share of confidence. The evil laughter that followed was supposed to be the crowd's cue to join in, mocking the cute new couple. Instead, they had the nerve, the unmitigated gall to CHEER! THOSE IDIOTS! What did they think they were doing? Bonnie just stared as Ron led Kim to the floor, and a slow song began. Eventually, her face assumed a scowl, and Brick went back to stuffing his face. Kim and Ron danced for a little while, until they stopped in the middle of the floor. Bonnie could only watch as they leaned in, together, for a kiss that everyone present would remember. How could Bonnie forget? The dreadful image was seared into her memory.

All of this played again in Bonnie's mind as she saw the couple walking towards them. Bonnie looked at the fountain, and had an idea.

Just as they would pass, Bonnie would tripped herself. She was supposed toslam into Kim, and send her into the fountain, quite accidentally. _That should cool those two off a bit, _she thought as she noticed how incredibly close to each other they were walking.

_It's time._ She tripped herself as planed, but, instead of hitting Kim, Brick tried to support her. This didn't quite work, and Bonnie swung a bit, and barreled into Ron. The teen lost his balance, and Kim tripped trying to keep him up.

SPLASH!

Kim found herself sitting in a small pool of water, with the fountain dumping a steady steam on her head.

"_This worked better than I had hoped_", Bonnie barely suppressed a grin as Ron desperately tried to apologize as he reached his hand to help her out.

"Well, K, things like this a bound to happen when you cling to a klutz." She remarked, almost cheery.

For a moment, Kim's eyes flashed with anger., as she tried to figure out if she was more upset that Bonnie had tripped her, or that she had insulted Ron. The blond had a look of sadness in his usually carefree eyes, further fueling Kim's growing fury.

Just when she was set to go off, she thought better of it. With a little smile, she tugged on Ron's arm, causing him to join her in the water.

SPLASH!

When Ron sat up, Kim wrapped her arms around him. "I guess I'm a bit clumsy, too." She smiled, and pressed her lips to his. Ron's eyes shot open, and he smiled against her lips.

"Way to go Stoppable!" Brick called out rather loudly.

Bonnie fumed. _Not again! Why can't they suffer every once in a while? Is that to much to ask, _she thought to herself, as she grabed Brick's am and dragged him away.

"Nice to see you here!" Brick called back.

A security guard walked up to the fountain. "You'll have to get out of there."

"Yes sir." Kim and Ron quietly replied as they helped each other to their feet.

"I'm proud of you, KP." Ron said, as he put a soaking arm around her equally wet shoulders.

She thought for a moment, and nodded. "I'm not letting Bonnie play me again." She paused. "I guess we better go home and change. I know you ever extra clothes in the spare closet. You are staying for dinner, right?"

Ron grinned. "Staying? I'm cooking. Your mom said that it'd be nice to take a break and just eat for once, so I volunteered my expert services."

"Well, what are we doing standing here? We've got a feast to prepare. Or, er, you do."

--------------------------------------------------------

The teens left the mall on Ron's scooter, glad that the wind would dry them off a bit. Still, they were soaking wet when they arrived at her front door.

They tried sneaking in, but Mr. Possible noticed the flash of orange that was his daughter's hair.

"Hey Kimmie-cub! How was the mall, and, why are both of you wet?"

Ron decided to try to explain. "It seems we had a bit of an accident, and Kim got pushed into the mall's fountain, and I fell in trying to get her out." Not quite untrue, but not too exact. There was no need to explain about Bonnie, and Ron figured that Kim's father had no special need to hear about their most recent public display of affection.

"Ok kids. Get yourselves cleaned up. Ron, you're cooking tonight, right?"

"Sure am, MrDr. P!"

Mister Possible smiled as the teens went off to get changed, Kim in her room, and Ron in the downstairs bathroom. Mrs. Possible came in at that time.

"Are Kim and Ron here?"

"Yeah, just getting cleaned up from some accident at the mall."

"What?"

"Oh, it was nothing, they just fell into the fountain. Somehow or other." Mrs. Possible remained somewhat puzzled as to how her extremely agile daughter could have just fallen into a fountain, but figured that any further questioning would have to be directed to the parties involved themselves.

Mr. Possible decided to bring up a subject never too far from his mind. "What do you think of Ron and Kimmie?"

Mrs. Possible thought for a moment. This was hardly the first time the subject had come up. "I think that they care very much for each other, and they make a wonderful couple."

"But aren't you worried they might take things a little too fast?" Her husband got to the point of his worries.

"They're both very responsible, and, as for taking things too fast, they've been together for the last, what, 13 years? And they've only just been able to admit how they feel about each other. I think we should trust them. In fact, I personally hope that they remain together. Our daughter couldn't find a man who'd care for her more than, or respect her as much as Ron does. And he's already like one of the family…" She trailed off, thoughts of the future filling her head.

Mr. Possible couldn't deny that she had a point, and the meaning of her last words wasn't lost on him. The idea of Kim and Ron being married to each other had come to him before, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant. Though she would always be his little girl, Kim was growing up. He was glad that she had been luck enough to find someone who truly loved her, even if they still had a few years before marriage was a likely option.

As the elder Possibles mused about the future, Kim and Ron had changed, and were ready to start cooking.

"MrsDr. P! Is everything ready?" Ron asked as he headed for the kitchen, Kim holding his hand.

She smiled as she saw them. "Yes, Ron. It's all in the fridge. And, this time, be a bit more careful with the mixer!"

"Sorry Mom." Kim replied. "I guess I still need a bit more work in that area."

Mr. Possible smiled as he turned to his wife. "At least one of them can cook."

**I'd love to here what you think, so Review! Not too sure where to go from here, and I've got some other things planned. Encouragement in review would help me to put out the next story, or chapter, sooner. Thanks!**


End file.
